Palette
by Lycara
Summary: ›› Collection of drabbles of the Train/Eve pair to spark my muse. ‹‹ Story 02 – Light Rain: It didn’t take him long to guess, “Little princess is this your first time seeing rain?”
1. Story I: Red

**Disclaimer**: Nope, nope. Not mines.  
**Notes**: Manga-verse. Might be OOC, might not be (I try…); chance of grammar/spelling errors.

_Pairing_: Train/Eve  
_Genre_: Romance/Friendship  
_Summary_: Collection of the Train/Eve pair to spark my muse. ;; 01: Red

It took me nearly an hour to come up with a title before deciding on this one. Oh, I'm such a silly child~ ;D  
This is simply to help spark ideas for (longer) Train/Eve oneshots or stories too short to be alone. I have trouble putting the one I'm working on into words so…

I hope you enjoy.  
You can look at is as friendship or something more… Depends on you.  
**Reviews** are much loved.

* * *

**. : Palette : .  
**~ R e d

She knew it well. _Red._ Only one word came to mind when she saw or heard it; the color was on her hands and she had caused it to spill many times. _Blood._

"What's wrong little princess?"

She broke away from her thoughts, eyes flickering up. Train gazed at her looking slightly concerned. She simply gazed at him blankly.

"You've been staring at the rose for a while now," he replied.

She glanced at it before deciding to speak, "It's… red," he looked confused, "Red… like blood."

She saw an understanding in his eyes as he walked over to her. She noticed a bowl in his hand as he set it down on the table. His hand ruffled her hair with a smile. "Blood isn't the only thing red, little princess."

She blinked, her gaze wandering to the bowl he set down.

_Strawberries._

She reached a hand out, taking one from the bowl with her fingers. She stared at it as the words dawned her.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, briefly turning to him, "You're right," she admitted and took a bite of the strawberry.

She was no longer in that dark world.

Her hand reached for another, "Hey!" He cried. "Little princess, those are my strawberries!"

She couldn't help but let the smile spread and the amused sound that went past her lips.

**. **_e n d_** .**


	2. Story II: Light Rain

**Disclaimer**: No, ; _ ;  
**Notes**: Manga/Anime-verse (it could go in either I guess). It might be a bit OOC but I try… Chance of grammar/spelling errors which I'll edit later; I was also half-asleep when I wrote this…

_Pairing_: Train/Eve  
_Genre_: Friendship/General  
_Summary_: Story 02 – It didn't take him long to guess, "Little princess is this your first time seeing rain?"

Palette is not just with colors to tell you. :0  
Lmao I don't think the summary – and title – even fit the story much XD (just to warn you)

This is a distraction from the 'main' Train/Eve oneshot I'm working on… (haha, I need to stop procrastinating) I usually like writing the stories down first before typing lol c:

The bunny told me to write this when I was wondering: has Eve ever seen rain?  
Since I don't remember seeing any rain in the manga or anime (beside that young!Train part in Chapter 68 and episode something –I dun remember–) but I could be wrong since I'm a bit forgetful…

Please enjoy.  
**REVIEW** to tell me what you think of it~

* * *

**. : Palette : .  
**~ Light Rain

He looked out the window to see gray clouds loom over the city they were staying in while taking a gulp of the milk in his hand; the thought of rain sent nostalgic feelings.

"What are you looking at Train?" A voice broke the stillness of the room.

He turned, "Oh, little princess! You're up?" A small grin formed on his face, voice teasing. "How unusual for you to sleep in!"

Her eyes narrowed at him, daring him to continue; he allowed a cattish smile to show at his lips but said nothing more taking another swig of his milk.

"Where's Sven?" She inquired looking around.

"Getting some information on some bounties that are in town," he answered. "He's going to catch one while we're here resting."

"You didn't go with him?" She sounded a little surprised while she set herself down on the seat opposite of him.

He grinned, "I wanted to but he told me to stay here with you." _Forced_ was the correct word, he thought. Sven threatened to not feed him once he got the reward of the bounty if he didn't stay.

He watched her frown turn to into a pout of annoyance; if he wasn't so good at hearing he wouldn't have caught the words she muttered under her breath, "_I'm not a kid…_"

An amused sound escaped him and she shot him a suspicious stare; he avoided her gaze, the grin returning at the corners of his mouth. He finished the glass of milk, setting it down on the floor, looking outside again.

"What are you looking at?" She repeated her words from when she entered the room.

"The clouds," he told her.

A blank stare was what he received, "Why the clouds?"

"It's going to rain…" He stopped noticing the light drops on the window. "Well, it's sprinkling now."

"Rain?"

He turned his gaze back to her, hearing the note of curiosity in her voice. She got up, making her way to where he sat and kneeled on the open seat next to him with her hands on the ledge of the window, looking outside in interest; her eyes were lit up like a kid on Christmas day. It didn't take him long to guess, "Little princess is this your first time seeing rain?"

"Yes," she answered fascinated watching the light droplets falling.

He couldn't help but be amused by the childish look on her face; something new beside her expressionless mask she usually gave him. He snorted, choking back laughter.

She glanced at him, eyes slightly guarded. "… What?"

He smiled, "You looked like a kid just then."

She glowered as a tint of pink crept to her cheeks, "I'm not a kid…" She grumbled.

"Of _course_ not little princess," he let a tinge of smugness enter his voice and smile.

She glared at him briefly before returning her attention back to the drizzle outside, deciding to ignore him.

The soft chuckle died away when his eyes wandered back to the window as well. He gazed at the light rain falling carelessly to the ground so unlike the heavy rain on _that_ day…

"You're quiet," she spoke.

"Just remembering something," he told her cheerily with a grin. "Is the little princess worried about me?"

He saw a light color of pink on her face again while she gave him an irritated look and looked away, "No," she huffed. "You complain about your stomach too much; the money we get is usually consumed to buy food which _you_ eat like a black hole. Train also lazes around – and causes trouble – a lot when Sven needs help with the car or finding information." She turned to him, eyes half closed. "Why would I worry?"

"Eh?!" He cried, shocked. "Do you think that lowly of me little princess?!"

Her bored stare was his only answer; she broke their eye contact looking out the window again. "You're my rival," she plainly said.

He made a face at that and sighed, knowing that was all he would get for now. He'd never get where she got that competitive spirit from.

The sound of a growling stomach suddenly broke the silence between them – surprisingly it wasn't his. He turned back to her, brow raised, "Oh~?" He teased. "Are you hungry little princess?"

She flushed red, sounds escaping her lips but not one was audible.

He laughed, getting up. "Let's find something to eat then," his tone was merry.

She glared at him, and for a moment he thought she would send a hair-punch at him, but she stood up and made her way swiftly to the kitchen. Her face was still red from embarrassment striding past him.

"Don't be mad little princess!" He told her before following; his smile growing.

_This small shower wasn't too bad._ He chuckled silently. He did get to see something rare after all and he had to admit, seeing his little princess flustered was a delightful sight.

_._** e n d **_._

* * *

lol I find this story… weird XD for oh-so-many-reasons (did I fail or what?)  
This one came out okay but I'm not really satisfied with it, one reason being I had trouble with the last word and ended up just sticking to that one…

But I guess you'll be the judge of that so **review**~! ;D

BTW I have a Train/Eve sketch – sadly I cannot color or outline it – on my Dev if you want to add it to your collection (for all you TxE shippers out there)~!


End file.
